botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightguard
The Nightguard were an elusive formation of mysterious Space Marine legionaries who possessed unbreakable faith and stalwart devotion to the Emperor's Imperial Truth. These mysterious warriors were consummate warriors, skilled in a variety of arms, appearing on the field of battle as ghostly Astartes clad in battle-plate of midnight black, trimmed in silver. These elusive Astartes willingly gave up their former lives - giving up all allegiance to their former Legion - removing all former livery and identifying markings, and undertaking a binding oath of servitude to the Nightguard. The identities of these Astartes were removed from all official Imperial records and they were officially listed as killed-in-action, in order to continue to serve the Emperor in a much greater purpose - representing the Master of Mankind as His midnight-clad angels. 'Background' 'The Seekers' Many a time upon the battlefields of the Great Crusade, legionaries reported sightings of ghostly astartes in armour of midnight blue. Marching towards the enemy, their armour seemingly impervious to enemy weaponry and their own weapons seemingly killing with each strike. Sometimes these astartes would help them to fight their way through to an enemy commander or their objective, sometimes they would help them rescue squad brothers cut off by hordes of foes. However, when the battle was done, these ghostly astartes would sometimes have vanished along with one of the legionnaires or could be seen walking from the battlefield with one of their brothers in tow, now equally ghostlike in appearance. While the space marines who witnessed such events would disregard it as a trick, a hallucination, their began to appear rumours amongst the Imperial Army troopers who witnessed such things and retained their sanity. They began to say that they were angels, embodiments of the Emperor's will sent to fight alongside his troops so that, even if the Emperor was not their in person, he was represented by his angels in black. However, the truth is not that they were angels, or even a trick of the warp. They were, in fact, the Seekers of the Nightguard. Sent out across the galaxy, the task of the Seekers was to find new recruits for the Nightguard, legionnaires of great belief in the Imperial Truth and equally great skill at arms. Appearing on the battlefield via teleportation and using relic devices know as refractors, which distort the light around them and cause them to appear as ghosts to any who see them, at the battle's end they will find their quarry and offer him a choice. He can continue to serve the Emperor within his own legion and potentially rise to achieve great deeds and rank their or he can "die" in order to serve a greater purpose. If the astartes chooses the first, he will be mind-wiped and remember the encounter as just a dream. However, is he chooses the second choice, then he will be teleported back to the Nightguard escort ship awaiting in orbit and be taken to one of the Nightguard's Keeps in order to Take the Black and swear his vows to the order, taking on a new name and repressing his memories of his former life, dedicating his new life to battle with the denizens of the warp. However, while there is great honour in this path it is a great sacrifice to make. Listed as killed in action upon the world he was recruited, none shall ever know the names of those brothers of the Nightguard who fall in battle against their aetheric foes save for their brothers within the Nightguard and none shall ever know the true heroism of their actions. However, such is the dedication of these warriors to the Imperial Truth that they never lament this fact for a moment, knowing that by their actions humanity is kept safe. 'Legio Organisation' 'The Towers of the Nightguard' The Towers of the Nightguard are built and strategically located around the Eye of Terror, and are used as listening posts as well as staging grounds for launching their forces against any Chaos or Daemonic incursions. They also utilise these hidden fortresses as a training ground for any potential Astartes candidates they encounter. Any mortals who witness such encounters that are found to possess sufficient strength of mind and soul, and are taken back with them to become Legion serfs. *'Tower of Light' - Led by an ex-Lightning Bearer. 700 Legionaries. *'Tower of Reason' - Unknown leader. 400 Legionaries. *'Tower of Truth' - Unknown leader. 400 Legionaries. *'Tower of Vigilance' - Led by an ex-Grave Stalker. 71 Legionaries. Total: 1,571 Legionaries. 'Nightguard Watch Stations' All around the Eye of Terror, there are located Nightguard watch stations. Each of these is a small satellite, hidden by arcane cloaking technology and manned by Nightguard serfs. Each of these stations serves a duel purpose. Their primary purpose is to monitor the regions around the Eye of Terror and Maelstrom zone for warp activity in order to provide the Nightguard with an advanced warning for when a warp incursion shall occur. Their secondary purpose is to act as a resupply point, enabling the Nightguard to rapidly redeploy anywhere around the Maelstrom zone or Eye of Terror adequately supplied. These watch stations are capable of being garrisoned by up to 100 space marines although they are normally only garrisoned by around 50 serfs. 'Specialist Formations' 'The Inner Circle (''The Nameless, The Lights in the Dark, The Nine) Within the Nightguard, there is an exclusive brotherhood known as the Inner Circle. Each of these nine brothers is a warrior without peer, a veteran of the war against the forces of the Immaterium and each wields one of the nine blades of light. Forged in the dying days of the Great Crusade by the last of the great smiths of the Terrawat clans, each of these blades glows with an unworldy light, banishing all darkness that stands before it and cutting through flesh real and immaterial alike. These nine brothers have no names, only duties which they use in place of their names, duties to the Emperor and the Nightguard. *'''The Herald (talks to other institutions when necessary) *'The Pariah' (High Librarian but for Pariahs) *'The Pysker' (High Librarian) *'The Healer' (Like an Apothecary Primus) *'The Smith' (Like a High Techmarine) *'The Guardian' (Like a High Chaplain, guides the Nightguard and keeps them focused on their duty) *'The Angel' (The Nightguard's Champion. I envisioned a Sanguinary Guard-esque jump pack) *'The Exorcist' (well...it's in the name) *'The Wanderer' (Master of Recruits) 'The Founding Few' Of all the astartes who serve in the Nightguard, none are as respected as the survivors of the Founding Few. The first of the Nightguard, the Founding Few were 100 space marines hand-picked from amongst the ranks of the legions who prosecuted the Qarith campaign by Icarion and Alexandros. Often Terrans, these space marines were chosen for their skill-at-arms and their faith in the ideals of the Imperial Truth lending them a mental fortitude that most lacked. In addition to this strength of mind, a disproportionate number hailed from the XVth Legion, their high strength of pariahs making their legion a fertile recruiting ground for the future Nightguard. Sworn to secrecy by the Emperor Himself, these 100 marines became the first to say the words of the Nightguard's oath and the first to obliterate the colours of their own legion with the black paint of the Nightguard - a ritual that would later be known as "taking the black" - and painting the unblinking eye of Terra where their own legion's sigil used to be. Taking up residence in the Tower of Vigilance and while other space marines have joined them in their eternal vigil, none command the respect of these original 100. 'Orbital Elements' *''Vigilia Aeternam'' (Gloriana-class Battleship) 'Legion Combat Doctrine' 'Legion Wargear' 'The Blades of Light' Amongst the most treasured of the artifacts entrusted to the Nightguard are the Blades of Light. Forged at the order's creation, they were bestowed upon the Order by the Emperor. Each one was masterfully crafted by the last remaining master craftsmen of the Terrawatt Clans, each of whom gave their lives to forge the blades. However, what they forged were a dozen blades of a magnificence and quality unheard of even amongst the Emperor's own Custodians. Near nothing is known of how these blades were forged but the blades themselves are of such wondrous quality that it is perhaps best that this is so. Glowing with faint white light, the edge of these blades never dulls and is capable of slicing through even the most masterfully forged plate yet the blades are also light, weighing next to nothing despite standing at almost two metres in length. 'Notable Nightguard' 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' The Nightguard wear midnight-clad coloured power armour and hooded cloaks and tabards, as well as censers or burning candles - a nod to their monastic lifestyle. The Nightguard personnel of each Tower have their own unique appearance: *'Tower of Vigilance' - Fur trim to their cloaks and fairly plain deathmasks. *'Tower of Reason' - Drake scale cloaks and more ornate masks. *'Tower of Truth' - Plain cloaks and blank face masks. *'Tower of Light' - Face masks which only cover the top part of the face, and leapoard or jaguar skin cloaks. 'Legion Badge' 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Nightguard' Feel free to add your own 'About the Nightguard' Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Space Marines Category:Loyalist